


precedent

by ziskandra



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/pseuds/ziskandra
Summary: Arya shouldn’t be thinking about Sansa like this. It feels like a betrayal.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: 10-Words-Challenge-2020





	precedent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Arya’s sister is now a familiar stranger. They had been children when they had parted, but now they are both women grown. And grown, Sansa most certainly _has_. Arya can’t help but think the Queen in the North is beautiful, the type of ruler that men will craft songs about, perhaps even wage wars over.

There’s precedent, after all.

But more than anything, Arya wishes to know her sister outside of those future songs, away from the tragedies that defined so much of their lives. She finds herself dreaming of another world, another time. Perhaps Arya could be a squire on a horse at a tournament, trying to prove herself in the madness of melee, or perhaps even being named victorious after rounds of jousting, pummelling those who oppose her into the soil.

Regardless of the circumstance, she imagines herself wearing her sister’s favour, claimed in a way she wishes she could reciprocate.

Arya shouldn’t be thinking about Sansa like this. It feels like a betrayal.

But as her ship sails westward and she finds herself struggling to sleep at night, Arya finds her hand ducking beneath her thighs, thinking of the curves of Sansa’s body, the dimples in her cheek as she smiles. And as Arya touches herself to completion, she thinks of Sansa not as a sister, but as a lover.

She’d tried to convince herself her feelings were misplaced. At the pinnacle of the battle against the White Walkers, she’d even taken Gendry to bed, figuratively speaking. She’d wanted to experience the touch of a lover before she died, but all she had learnt instead was that it hadn’t been that sort of intimacy she craved.

No. She didn’t desire the hard prick and the soft soul of a devoted friend. She wanted her sister, and not in the way sisters should. Sansa would marry again, soon; Arya could sense the sadness in her sister’s eyes when she thought about it.

And before the old gods and the new, Arya wished it could be her wrapping her cloak around Sansa’s shoulders, uttering a vow of protection and devotion.

There was precedent for that, too: the brother-sister kings of the House Targaryen, now ended with her brother ( _cousin’s_ ) actions and exile. Perhaps she and Sansa could be the first sister-queens of the North.

At least they would not have to worry about their children inheriting any madness.

They would be good rulers, she thinks; their skillsets would complement each other’s well. Sansa knew people and politics, and Arya knew her way around the pointy end of a blade.

It is a nice dream. A comforting dream.

Arya knows not if she will return to Westeros again.


End file.
